Bet
by idodoodle
Summary: Arizona and Mark make a bet. Post 7x22.
1. Wanna make a bet?

Title: Bet

Author: oh ash

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: R

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Summary: Arizona and Mark make a bet. Post 7x22.

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

Callie sat at the lunch table, ignoring the salad and lemonade in front of her, and giving all of her attention to Mark's iPhone. He had photographed nearly every moment of his first entire weekend alone with Sofia; nap times, play times, feedings, car rides, a grocery trip. Even bath time (with one pic of Sofia rocking a soapy fauxhawk and another with Sofia wrapped up in the fluffy monkey towel with the cute hood and ears). "So damn adorable," Callie gushed with the biggest grin. "I could eat her up!"

Arizona approached, smiling brightly. "Hey."

Callie returned the smile and thrust the phone in her wife's face. "Hey, look. Is our baby not the cutest baby that ever existed?"

"Aww!" Arizona settled into the chair next to Callie before getting absorbed in the photos of her beautiful little girl. She giggled at the fauxhawk. "Cutest ever, definitely."

Sofia had changed them all. Especially Mark. Much to Arizona's surprise, he was a great dad. Yes, he made mistakes. But they all did. Arizona may have more experience with children, but parenting was new to all of them. They all had some learning to do, and they were learning together. It wasn't easy, Arizona and Mark still disagreed on almost everything, but they had reached an understanding—neither one was going anywhere, so they just had to accept each other.

"I missed her so much this weekend."

"Me too." Callie watched her wife flick through the pics of Sofia. The love in Arizona's eyes, in her smile, made Callie's heart flutter.

"So baby mamas, how'd your weekend go?"

Callie smiled and slipped a hand beneath the table, resting it on Arizona's knee and squeezing gently. "Amazing."

"That's it? Details, Cal. I want details." Mark leaned forward slightly, eying the married couple. "And go slow."

Grimacing, Arizona finally set the phone down and looked at Mark and Callie. "Please tell me you do not give him details about our sex life for his spank bank."

Mark smirked. "Spank bank?"

"I don't, I swear!"

Arizona's eyes narrowed at the brunette, trying to decide if that was true or not.

"She doesn't," Mark admitted, helping his friend out. "We haven't done the whole kiss and tell/dirty talk thing since Hahn. Unfortunately."

"Then why would she give you details now?"

"Because I need somethin' to keep me going. It's been a long time, Robbins. A loooong time."

Arizona rolled her eyes and reached for her fruit cup, peeling off the lid. "I don't feel sorry for you."

Callie, however, did feel bad for him. She had everything she ever wanted; Arizona and Sofia. She was happy. Ridiculously happy. And she wanted the same for her best friend. Mark deserved to be happy too. "Mark, I'll help you."

"Uhh no, you won't!" Arizona said, pointing her plastic spoon at Callie in warning.

With an eyebrow lifted in amusement, Callie explained, "I meant help him find someone. Not _help_ him." She leaned over and pressed her lips against Arizona's cheek, whispering, "I don't want anyone else. I'm yours. _Forever_."

Arizona couldn't help but smile, and turned to give Callie a quick peck on the lips.

Mark groaned when they pulled apart. "You could've drew that out a bit longer for me."

Arizona glared at Mark. "I'd never kiss my wife for your benefit, Mark."

Callie ignored the bickering as an idea popped into her head. "What about that new anesthesiologist?"

Mark sat up straighter. "The brunette with the hot ass?"

Again, Arizona rolled her eyes at Mark. He was such a guy. "_Dr. Ryann_," she corrected him. "And don't bother, she plays for our team," she said, motioning to herself and Callie.

"How do you know?"

Arizona just gave the man a look that said 'Really?' before swallowing a spoonful of fruit.

"I'll never have sex again. Not when I'm surrounded by lesbians and women who hate me."

"How long has it been?" Callie asked nosily.

Distractedly, Arizona picked up her folded newspaper and pen, scanning the clues on the crossword.

Mark huffed and took a large bite of apple. "Lexie."

Callie's eyes widened and mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

"The sex with Lexie was great. From what I remember, anyway," Mark said gruffly. He had never gone so long without sex. He was beyond frustrated. "Hell, our bout of sad, pathetic sex is more fresh in my mind. I don't know why, maybe 'cause of Sofia."

"Didn't we make a pact not to talk about that?" Callie asked, eyebrows raised, head motioning toward Arizona.

"Oh... right."

Although Mark's sex life was a topic that Arizona never wanted participation in (especially when it involved her wife), she had been half listening. She glanced up, head curiously cocked to the side. "Wait, so, the sex between you two..." She flicked her pen between Mark and Callie, "was bad?"

Mark scoffed. "It's never bad with me."

"It was bad. I cried."

That kind of made Arizona feel better. _Kind of_.

"You cried?" Mark asked with a mouthful of apple. "Huh, didn't notice."

"No, I guess you didn't since your eyes were closed and you were imagining I was Lexie the whole time."

"Hey, you were thinking about Robbins!"

"Yeah, well, the sex is _completely_ different, so it was a little difficult for me."

Arizona frowned, feeling unsure and maybe a little self-conscience over the emphasis Callie put on the word 'completely.'

Mark, too, got caught up on it. He took a moment to conjure up some visuals of how different sex could be between himself and Callie and Arizona and Callie. And although he had quite an imagination, the mental images just weren't enough. "Different, how?"

"It was always just sex with us. There were no feelings involved. So with Arizona, it's more... intense, I guess. And, well, there's the obvious physical differences; you're heavier, hairier, your skin is rough, you don't smell as good, you grunt, you have a pe—" Callie was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth.

"Stop, stop," Arizona pleaded, face scrunched up in disgust. "We get it. He's a man and I'm not."

"Sorry," Callie mumbled when her wife's hand left her mouth.

Mark was mildly offended. He had expected a hot compare/contrast, not a critique. "I don't grunt."

"You do; from start to finish. You sound like a dying bear."

Arizona was half amused, half disgusted.

"When did you become such a lesbian? There was a time when you craved sex with me, craved my body."

Callie shrugged. "If you could have sex with my wife, you'd understand."

Mark eyed Arizona with a sleazy smirk.

Arizona shuddered, physically disturbed by the visual and the look Mark was giving her. She started putting things back on her tray. "I've lost my appetite."

"C'mon babe, really?"

Mark chimed in, "If we were the last two people—"

"No."

"For a million—"

"No."

"A billion—"

"Not for all the money in the world."

"If your life depended on it."

"I'd choose death."

Callie couldn't help but snicker at that.

"I don't believe you. I think there's a small part of you that secretly wants me."

Arizona sighed. "Mark, for the thousandth time, I'm a lesbian!"

"A married lesbian," Callie interjected before sipping her lemonade.

"And I'm Mark Sloan. Women can't resist me."

"It's been nine months since you've had sex," Arizona reminded him. "Clearly you're wrong."

_Touché_. Mark set his jaw. After a beat, he asked, "How gay is that anesthesiologist?"

"What?"

"Is she as gay as you? Or Callie?"

"Gay. Super gay. One hundred percent gay."

"Super gay?" Callie snorted. Her wife was such a dork.

Mark took one last bite of apple before dropping it onto his tray. "I'm gonna turn her."

Arizona laughed. "Oh okay, Mark."

"I'm serious. I'll prove to you that even lesbians want me."

Arizona returned to her crossword puzzle. "Good luck with that."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"I'm not making a bet like that. It's tacky."

"You're just worried you'll lose."

Arizona hated Mark's cocky attitude toward women. She knew he blamed his nine-month long sex drought on work and being a new parent, and not on the fact that he wasn't as "irresistible" as he believed he was, so maybe the bet would finally give him a reality check. "Fine. What are the terms?"

The sound of a pager interrupted them.

Mark glanced down at his pager and pushed his chair back, pointing at Arizona as he stood. "We'll work that out later."

Callie picked at her salad. "So, how do you know the anesthesiologist is 'super gay'?" She had worked with Dr. Ryann twice, seen her around the hospital quite a bit, but hadn't received any gay vibes from her.

"She used to date my friend Karen. She was at that potluck two Halloweens ago, remember?"

Callie didn't remember. Like most of their get-togethers with Arizona's lesbian friends, it had been filled with awkwardness and her overwhelming feeling of not fitting in, so she had blocked it out of her mind. However, she did remember the effect her Rock Star/Motorcycle Chick costume had on Arizona. She made a mental note to find those leather pants. "So he doesn't stand a chance?"

Arizona grinned. "Nope."


	2. Give it to me

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments!

Part 2

Callie strode through the Peds floor, carrying two coffees and smiling at everyone she passed. That was happening a lot lately. The smiling. She was so happy on the inside, and being a person who wore her heart on her sleeve, the outside matched. She was still badass and hardcore, but now she was badass and hardcore with a big happy smile on her face.

She caught sight of her wife and Karev walking out of a patient's room, and waited until they finished conversing before making her way over. She set the coffee down on the counter where Arizona was writing notes.

"Oh yay!" Arizona quickly picked up the coffee and took a sip. She closed her eyes, savoring that first taste. "Mm, I love you."

Callie chuckled. "Talking to me or the coffee?"

Arizona grinned. "Both."

Their first Sofia-free weekend had been spent in bed—sleeping and having lots and lots of sex. Callie had lost count on how many rounds they went. Her body still ached, and even though they had gotten plenty of sleep in between all the sex, she was exhausted. She knew Arizona was in the same boat, so she thought a coffee break would help get them through the rest of their shift.

"I really needed this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Callie smiled. Her eyes drifted from Arizona's eyes to her mouth to her throat, watching the muscles move with each swallow. Arizona had her hair pinned up in that cute style with the braids running along the sides, leaving her neck exposed. Callie spied a hickey she made over the weekend peeking out from the collar of the blonde's lab coat. It was making her a little crazy. "Uhh you busy?"

Arizona pushed up her sleeve to glance at her wristwatch. 3:27. "My next surgery's not till four, so I've got some time. What's up?"

Callie noticed a couple of nurses nearby. She kept an eye on them, making sure they weren't eavesdropping, as she quietly said, "I have a headache. The coffee helped some, but your cure works best, so I was hoping you could..." She flicked her gaze back to Arizona, "give it to me."

Arizona choked slightly, and licked her lips. Her eyes darkened as she watched a sexy smirk and slowly raised eyebrow play over her wife's features. "Of course, Dr. Torres."

Callie waited while Arizona finished up the patient's chart, chuckling at the speed in which the peds surgeon was writing. She hadn't planned on propositioning her wife—really, an innocent little coffee break was all she had in mind—but, well, she couldn't help herself.

Once Arizona was done, the pair started off down the hallway.

"Torres! Robbins!"

Both women groaned in annoyance before turning around.

Mark walked up dressed in street clothes with a diaper bag over his shoulder and Sofia in his arms. "We're off. Thought we'd come say bye-bye first." Sensing tension, he eyed the couple and smirked. "Did I interrupt something?"

Arizona forced a smile. "Of course not, Mark. As always, your timing's perfect."

"Sofia!" Callie was oblivious to the exchange, giving all of her attention to her daughter. She lifted her from Mark's arms, cradled her and kissed her all over—forehead, nose, cheeks, little hands. Mark had dropped Sofia off early that morning before his shift, giving Callie and Arizona a few hours of Mami/Momma/Daughter time before work. But having spent the whole weekend apart, it just wasn't enough. "Mami missed you. I wish I could go home with you right now," she said in a whine.

Arizona moved closer and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Sofia's head. "Hey cutie."

Callie was the biggest baby hog of the three parents. She never wanted to give Sofia up, but in a rare moment of selflessness, she handed her over to Arizona. "I get off at five," she said to Mark without taking her eyes off her wife and daughter.

"I'll have her ready."

After dispensing several kisses of her own, Arizona gave Sofia back to Mark.

"Bye-bye, m'ija. I love you," Callie cooed with her lips against Sofia's fuzzy-haired head. She sniffed, wanting one last whiff of that yummy baby smell, but it was overpowered by a different scent. Not a baby scent, a Mark scent. It was strong. Not unpleasant, just different. "What's that smell?"

"Like that, huh? New cologne." Mark grinned as he backed away from his baby mamas. "Bet I smell better than your wife now!"

Callie stared after the man in confusion before realizing he was still hung up on what she had said at lunch. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Arizona.

Arizona held her coffee to her mouth, chuckling against the lip of the cup. "You've given him a complex," she said before taking a swig.

"It was long overdue; he's gone his whole life believing he has no faults. Today was sex, tomorrow I'll pick on something else."

Arizona giggled, enjoying this new game, then looked at her watch and pouted. "Better make it his bad timing. It's a quarter till four."

"Oh, that's plenty of time." Callie grabbed a fistful of Arizona's lab coat and pulled her toward the nearest empty on-call room.

* * *

><p>Mark stood at the elevator bank, making faces and playing with Sofia's nose. She had just started laughing at those actions the week before and it was his current favorite thing. Her little laugh.<p>

"She's beautiful."

Mark turned toward the unfamiliar voice, and smiled after seeing it was Dr. Ryann. The anesthesiologist resembled a younger Jennifer Connelly; attractive, slim, green eyes, dark hair, fair skin. After seeing her up close, Mark really wanted to win the bet. "Thank you. I'd say she gets it from me because obviously I'm beautiful, but she looks more like her mami." The elevator doors opened and Mark stuck his free arm over the threshold, letting the anesthesiologist enter first. Inside, he stood at the panel, noticing she wasn't wearing scrubs, he guessed she was leaving the hospital too and pressed the button for the first floor. "How's your first week been so far, Dr. Ryann?"

"It's been really good." Dr. Ryann smiled, eyebrows pushed together. She searched Mark's face, trying to place him. "I'm sorry. I've been introduced to so many people in the past few days that I can't keep 'em all straight. What's your name again?"

"Oh, we haven't met. I've heard about you, seen you around." Mark shifted Sofia and extended his right hand. "Dr. Mark Sloan."

"Dr. Abigail Ryann," Abigail introduced herself, shaking Mark's hand politely.

Mark turned so the woman could get a better look at his daughter. "And this little one is Sofia."

"Hi Sofia," Abigail murmured with a small smile, lightly touching the baby's hand. She giggled when Sofia latched onto her finger.

"I know she's pretty, but we can't take her with us," Mark said as if he was talking to Sofia, while gently removing the tiny hand from Abigail's finger.

"Sloan," Abigail repeated the name, knowing she had heard it. Finally it clicked. She smirked at the man many of the nurses warned her about. "Ah yes. Plastics, right?"

"So you've heard of me too?"

"Of course, you have quite the reputation. Or you did. Now they're saying you've been reformed."

"Hm." Mark looked down at Sofia. "I guess I have."

The elevator stopped and they stepped off.

"Are you new to Seattle?" Mark asked, hoping he could offer to show her around the city.

"No, I've lived here my whole life. I worked at Seattle Presbyterian for years but had to... leave."

"Get away from an ex?"

"Something like that," Abigail laughed.

"I get it. My ex works here. She's dating someone new. I've thought about leaving but Sofia's moms work here, too, and I live right across the street." Mark shrugged. "It's too convenient."

Abigail tilted her head. "Moms?"

"Yeah. Robbins and Torres. They're attendings."

"Oh, right. I know them—know of them." Abigail nervously adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder and checked the time on her phone. "Sorry, I have to uhh, go. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Sloan. And you too, Sofia." She smiled and tugged on the baby's tiny socked foot before walking away.

"Nice to meet you too!" Mark said to her retreating form. He stared at her ass until she was too far away, then focused on Sofia. "She must've been in a hurry, huh? I think your momma's gaydar is broken. She seemed into me. What'd you think?" Sofia merely blinked up at her daddy. "Okay, you're right, it's too early to tell. Takes some people time to warm up to me. Maybe I'll give her more Sloan charm next time. It never fails." He started to move toward the exit. "So what do you wanna do till mami picks you up? Play with your fluffy bunny? Watch some ESPN?"

* * *

><p>With a furrowed brow, Arizona quietly and quickly adjusted her scrubs and put on her lab coat.<p>

Callie noticed the look. "What're you thinking about?"

"Trying to decide what I want from Mark when I win that bet."

"You weren't thinking about Mark while we made out, were you?"

Arizona made a face. "Ew, no."

Callie chuckled as she re-rolled up her sleeves. "You're really going through with that bet?"

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure any bet with Mark is a good idea."

"It's an easy win."

"Are you sure? She dated a friend of yours but that doesn't mean she's gay. She could be fluid with her sexuality."

"She's a gold star."

"You hardly know her." Callie saw something—guilt?—flicker over her wife's face.

Arizona lowered her eyes and fidgeted with the pens in her coat pocket. "I sort of hooked up with her the first week I moved here. We met at a gay bar. She's the one who brought me into my little 'lesbian circle' as you call it. It was a one-time thing. A couple weeks later, she got with Karen and I met you." She brought out the dimples, hoping they would help get her out of trouble like usual. But they weren't working. Callie just stared at her and opened and closed her mouth a few times. Arizona was in a dilemma; she had a surgery but didn't want to leave until she knew Callie was okay. "I hadn't seen her in a while. The group pushed her out when she and Karen split. They had a bad break up, and uhh—are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me you hooked up with her?" Callie asked softly.

Arizona shrugged. "It was before we got together. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"She works with us now."

"Do you know how many colleagues you've slept with?"

Callie ignored the question, and stated, "I asked about her earlier and all you said was she dated your friend Karen. You lied."

"I didn't lie. She did date my friend Karen."

"Oh, so what, you just forgot to mention you had fucked her?" Callie knew she had no right to be mad or upset, but she couldn't keep the feelings down. Her heart was racing (not from the make out session they just had) and a pounding ache was starting to form behind her eyes.

"Calliope—"

Callie waved her hand in the air. "No no! Don't 'Calliope' me. You didn't tell me the whole truth!" she shouted before stomping over to the door.

Arizona winced as the door slammed shut and her pager beeped.


	3. Oh god, did I just quote Jerry Maguire?

A/N: I had no intention of getting angst heavy with this fic, but this part took on a mind of its own. It gets a little... sad. Back to our regularly scheduled fun drama in the next part, I promise.

Part 3

Mark was lying on the couch with Sofia curled up on his chest, her cute, sleepy little face nuzzling his neck. She was drifting but not quite asleep yet. He could still hear her sucking on her chupo; when it fell out, she would be asleep. She slept like her mami—heavily, limbs askew, mouth open. They all thought it was adorable. But at this stage, everything Sofia did was adorable.

The TV was muted, screen flickering with NBA highlights. Mark was staring at it, eyes drooping, when three loud banging knocks rattled his door. Startled, he shot up. Sofia wailed. "Shh shh, it's okay," he said, trying to sooth the upset infant as he rushed to the door.

The moment he got the door opened, Callie burst into the apartment, exclaiming, "Arizona fucked the new anesthesiologist!"

Mark tried to process the information while his best friend ranted in Spanish and furiously paced the floor and Sofia screamed and squirmed in his arms. "Robbins? And Dr. Ryann?"

"¡Sí! Dr. Ryann y mi esposa!"

Mark's eyebrows knitted together and his head fell to the side. "Oh-kay, uhh... Did she get confused? The bet was that _I_ would fuck the anesthesiologist."

"¿Qué?" Callie stopped and narrowed her eyes at Mark. "No, you idiot! It happened before Arizona and I got together."

"Oh... Huh." Dirty, dirty thoughts filled Mark's head, making his eyes glaze over and his mouth twist into a naughty grin. "_Hot_." The remark got him punched in the arm. Over and over. He quickly recoiled, shielding Sofia. "Whoa, hey! Baby! Baby in my arms! What the hell, Torres?"

"That slut had sex with my wife!"

"But she wasn't your wife then! She wasn't your anything!"

Callie finally settled down, shoulders slumping, voice breaking as she asked, "What am I going to do?"

"Put on a bikini and dig a mud pit." Mark was prepared that time and managed to catch Callie's incoming fist with his free hand before tugging the Latina into a half hug. "Deal with it, Torres. That's all you can do. Robbins puts up with me, and not only did I have sex with you, but I got you pregnant." He felt Callie relax, her arms encircling his waist. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him—two Torres' sniffling against his chest. "I know you're jealous—"

"I'm _not_ jealous." Callie extracted herself from Mark and reached for Sofia, wanting comfort from her baby instead. "I'm mad because she didn't tell me before."

Mark gave Callie a knowing look. "I'm sure she just didn't wanna hurt you, Cal." He stepped over to the couch and searched through Sofia's diaper bag for another chupo since the one she had before fell to the floor in his haste to get to the door. He found one and handed it over to Callie, then cleared off some space for them to sit. "And, y'know, it's not easy for Robbins to be around me, so maybe she didn't want you experiencing anything like that with Dr. Ryann?"

Callie played with Sofia's little fingers as she watched her baby suck on her chupo. Her anger was lifting and she was starting to feel horrible and embarrassed for snapping at Arizona. She knew what Mark was saying was true. Arizona didn't want to hurt her. Since the wedding—since the accident, really—Arizona had been perfect. And careful. Not walking on eggshells careful, but careful. They hadn't had any major or minor conflicts in months. They had been so happy, and she knew it was all because of Arizona. She had noticed her wife holding back, or biting her tongue, instead of giving a differing opinion or causing an argument. Callie knew it wasn't healthy for Arizona to keep everything in, and she wanted her wife to be open and honest with her about everything, but it had been so nice being "happy" that she let it go. Ignored it. With a sigh, she dropped to the couch and rubbed her nose against Sofia's soft head. The baby whimpered, still upset over being awoken so abruptly. "I know, I know," she murmured, pressing a little kiss to Sofia's temple.

Mark couldn't tell if Callie was talking to him or Sofia. He settled next to them, placing an arm on the back of the couch and around Callie. "It took me a while, but I get it now," he continued, hoping Callie was listening. He couldn't have his baby mamas hitting a rough patch over a ridiculous jealousy spat (Callie could deny it all she wanted but it was definitely jealousy that she was feeling). He needed to fix things, and in order to do that, he had to make Callie get past her anger and see all sides, not just her own. "When you came to me wanting 'sorbet,' I should've turned you down. I know the sexual palate cleanser thing was my idea, but I was wrong. Back then, I didn't think with the right head. You were hurting, I was hurting, but now we know that sex doesn't make the hurt go away. You were Robbins' girl, even if she was in Africa, and I should've respected that. I should've been your friend, a shoulder to cry on.

"So I get it. I understand why she hates me. If I got back with Lexie and later found out Avery had gotten her pregnant, I'd—well, first, I'd bash his pretty little face in, and second, I'd break it off with Lexie. Again."

Callie's head snapped up. Mark wouldn't really leave Lexie if she was pregnant with someone else's baby. Would he? She searched his face, hoping to find a hint that he was joking.

Mark shrugged. "I'm not as strong as Robbins. I couldn't stay with Lexie and raise a kid with Avery's sparkling eyes and perfect smile."

Callie had never let herself go there; never entertained the thought that Arizona may struggle to love or just be around Sofia. "Oh god," she gasped.

"So cut Robbins some slack, okay? She deals with a lot. And hey, she's hot, so of course she's been with other women..."

Feeling sick, Callie tuned Mark out and shoved Sofia into his arms. She stood on wobbly legs and moved away from the couch, needing some distance between herself and Mark. She glanced around aimlessly, her head and heart filling with worry and guilt. "What have we done to her?" She turned back to Mark, eyes welling with tears. "How can she even look at Sofia?"

* * *

><p>It was after nine when Arizona finally made it home. "Hey, surgery ran long," she said after seeing Callie on the couch. She moved closer and noticed Sofia was in her mami's arms. "It's past her bedtime."<p>

Callie looked up at her wife, chest tightening at just the sight of her. "I was waiting for you. I figured since we didn't see her all weekend you'd want a moment with her."

Shocked, Arizona stood frozen. She had expected to come home to Angry Callie, not Sweet Callie. Even though she was exhausted, she had been ready for a fight. She blinked, not quite sure how to react.

Callie held her breath, waiting, praying that Arizona wanted a moment with Sofia.

"I, I did," Arizona finally said with a little smile. "Thank you."

Callie exhaled and blinked away her tears as she eased off the couch and placed the sleepy baby into her momma's arms. "Why don't you go put her down? I'll warm up dinner and pour us a glass of wine."

Arizona looked around the apartment in bewilderment, wondering if she was dreaming. She turned back to Callie who was still standing by the couch. Callie, who was normally horrible at hiding her emotions, stared at her blankly. Whatever she was feeling should be written on her face, but Arizona didn't see anything. Her body language was a big question mark as well. Arizona swallowed, getting a little scared. "Um, o-okay," she said before heading to the nursery.

Callie had the bar top set for dinner when she returned. She walked up to the stool that had the glass of white wine in front of it and hopped up. Callie carried over a dish and dipped Arizona's plate then her own. Chicken piccata. Arizona's favorite.

After getting settled at the bar, Callie asked, "How was your shift?"

This was their new routine; they put Sofia to bed, then had dinner together and asked each other about their day, even if they both worked.

Arizona filled Callie in on her day (the parts excluding Callie, of course), then returned the question and listened to her wife talk briefly about the surgeries she rocked and mostly about her time after work with Sofia.

When they finished dinner, they put their dishes in the sink. Arizona went to reach for the bottle of Dawn soap but Callie stopped her.

"Leave them. I'll do them tomorrow." Callie handed Arizona her glass of wine that she had topped off. "Let's go take a bath."

* * *

><p>Arizona was so relaxed; the warm water and bubbles soothing to her skin and aching muscles. The body pressed against her back felt best, though. "You feel good." She laid her head on Callie's shoulder and closed her eyes as her wife's arms wrapped around her.<p>

Callie pulled the smaller woman even closer and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry about earlier, snapping at you."

Arizona turned her head, brushing her lips along Callie's jaw. "It's okay, I deserved it. I should've told you the complete story from the start."

"I understand why you didn't."

"You do?"

Callie rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder. "I think you were trying to protect me. You didn't want me feeling the way you feel toward Mark and maybe even Karev."

Arizona sighed. "It's a sucky feeling."

"It is."

"I didn't mean to upset you. We've been in such a good place." Arizona ran her hands over Callie's thighs. "We're still in a good place, right?" Her hands stilled, waiting for her wife's response. She didn't hear anything but a sniffle, which caused her to twist around. "Sweetie?"

"I'm so sorry," Callie cried.

"Calliope." After a little maneuvering, Arizona was facing Callie, her legs around Callie's waist. "There's nothing left to apologize for."

"Yes, there is. I've ruined your life. I get it now. You hate Mark, you can't stand to be around him. He's a constant reminder of..." Callie didn't want to say it. "But he isn't going away! I've saddled you with him for the next eighteen years. And Sofia..." She choked out a sob. "Any other person would be eaten up with resentment, but you look at her with so much love. How can you do that?"

Arizona gazed at her wife's gorgeous, sad, puffy face and raised her hands to cup tear-stained cheeks. She thumbed away the tears and smiled. "Because she's a part of you. I've loved her from the moment I first heard her heart beat. You haven't ruined my life, Calliope. You've made it worth living. You _and_ Sofia." Her eyes drifted closed as she leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. "I love you both so much. I can't imagine my life without either of you. The two of you... complete me." She drew back, face scrunched up. "Oh god, did I just quote Jerry Maguire?"

Callie's lips stretched into a dazzling smile. Her heart was filled with so much love for the women in front of her. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"A little, hopefully? 'Cause ya know, we're married now, so it'd be weird if you didn't love me just a little."

"Oh, I love you a whole lot more than just a little," Callie smirked as she closed the gap between them.

Arizona smiled against Callie's lips. "Good to know." She tangled her fingers in short, damp locks and tugged, sucking on Callie's bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss.

"Mm, wait," Callie mumbled, then withdrew from the kiss. "We're married now."

Arizona's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Uhh yeah?"

"So, we need to be honest with each other. And I'm not just talking about the thing with Dr. Ryann. You've been really careful lately. It's like you're trying so hard to keep everything perfect and happy, and I love you for that, I do, but Arizona, I don't want you stuffing down your feelings. You can argue with me. Yell at me. I can take it, I won't break, okay?"

Arizona lowered her eyes, and fingered Callie's scar. She didn't know her wife was aware of all that. "You've been through enough. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Anymore," Callie repeated, a little confused. "You mean Africa? We're way past that, babe."

Arizona felt her throat tighten. "Africa and... the car accident."

"That wasn't your fault, Arizona."

"I was driving."

Eyes tearing again, Callie grabbed the sides of Arizona's head and tilted it back. "Look at me. Did you intentionally run into that truck?"

Arizona's eyes widened. "No!"

"Then it was an accident. It wasn't your fault. Okay?"

Arizona swallowed thickly. "Okay."

"C'mere," Callie murmured, pulling Arizona against her, holding her close.


End file.
